Sarcasm
by On m'appelle Personne
Summary: Je ne suis rien de plus que l'ombre d'un rien. Pourtant tu m'as vus. Tu as voulus m'aider. Tu as voulus m'aimer. Mais cette vilaine ironie m'a rattrapé. Elle veut me tuer. Je le sais. Je le sens. Les gens me dirons fou. Pourtant je sais que j'ai raison ! Enfin je crois. L'ironie qui veut blesser les gens...On appelle cela du Sarcasm, non ? Si c'est le cas, c'est la pire des armes.


**Bonchouuuuuuuur :3**

 **Voilà... Je sais pas trop quoi dire mais bon...**

 **Voici une nouvelle ficition ( naaaaaaaan sans blague ? ) Qui est du Matoine ( naaaaaaaan sans blague ? ) et pour les gens incroyablement observateur, ma première sur le site.**

 **Qui dit première dit premier retours ( naaaaaaaan sans blague ? ) doooonc... Beaucoup d'appréhension...**

 **'Fin bon-**

 **Le titre vient de la musique "Sarcasm", une petite turie ! Et puis il colle bien à la ficition :P**

 **Je n'ais pas grand chose a dire à part un pauvre "j'espère que ça vous plairas"**

 **C'est un prologue donc le faite qu'il soit aussi court est normal^^**

 **Un gros poutou a Teellerkaffe pour la plus belle correction du monde ! (j'en fais trop ? Nooooooooooooon pas du tout XD )**

 **Bien sûr, Antoine Daniel appartient à Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet à Mathieu sommet ( le retours du naaaaaaaan sans blague ? )**

 **Si cette fanFic les dérangent je la retirerais immédiatement.**

 **Voici donc ;) :**

Il prit une grande inspiration. Oh oui, il en avait besoin…

Il se tenait là, devant cette porte. Cette porte qui l'avait suivi partout... Sur le long chemin de sa vie, voilà qu'elle était apparue. Pas une simple porte avec une poignée, non. Une porte en fer, fermée à clé. Il était sûr que, sur le chemin de sa vie, qui d'ailleurs ne semblait mener à rien, on lui avait bloqué le passage en lui mettant une porte fermée devant. Impossible à ouvrir. Et pourtant, ils s'étaient voilés les yeux et lui avaient dit que c'était possible. Ouvrir une porte sans clés… Ce dont les médecins rêvaient…  
D'après eux, tout était possible. Il suffisait d'un brin d'espoir, un soupçon d'aide, un peu de médicaments et tout allait bien.

Non.

Tout n'allait pas bien. La porte. Cette porte sur son chemin. Ce chemin perdu parmi des centaines de réussis… Il voyait les autres vivre, continuer et réussir, alors que lui…  
Lui devenait fou.

Tic Tac

Il rouvrit les yeux et soupira de nouveau. Cela ne servait à rien de penser. Il fallait avancer, même si la vie était bloquée. On lui avait toujours dit. Lui avait toujours fait semblant de les croire.

Tic Tac

Il se décida à toquer à la porte de la classe qui, elle, s'ouvrait.

Il frappa. Trois coups distincts, comme des coups de poignard. Une femme ouvrit. Sûrement la professeur de mathématiques. Elle semblait aussi gentille qu'un lion et aussi inintéressante qu'un vieux chewing-gum collé sous une chaussure.

« -Mr Sommet ? Entrez.  
Et il avança. Petit parmi les grands. Faible parmi les forts. Triste parmi les joyeux. Mort parmi les vivants.  
Un léger sourire teinta ses lèvres rose.  
\- Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève. Des problèmes l'ont malheureusement empêché de venir à la rentrée, comme tout le monde.

Et bam. Un pic. Une première différence avant même que cela ait commencé…

\- Je vous laisse vous présenter.

...Silence. Il la dévisagea d'un air froid, celui que l'on fait à une personne qui nous énèrve. Il ne bougea pas d'un petit centimètre, ni la bouche, ni les jambes. En faite, il n'avait pas bougé depuis le début. Mais cela, personne ne l'avait vu…

\- Mr Sommet ? Si cela ne vous plaît pas, je peux le faire à votre place.

Il acquiesça d'un coup de tête. Une ambiance froide s'installa. Quand on vous dit nouvel élève, vous pensez sûrement à un potentiel nouvel ami ? Mais là, il n'était rien. Rien de plus que la surprise et la peur. Pourquoi ? Car Mathieu ne semblait n'avoir aucune émotion. Il ne semblait pas même vivre.

\- Bon… Je vous présente Mathieu Sommet. Il a emménagé il y a peu et… Il a 18 ans.

C'est peut-être pour sauver l'embarras des élèves qu'un autre choisit d'arriver. Il toqua un unique coup avant de débarquer dans la salle avec la grâce d'un rhinocéros.

\- Excusez-moi madame, je…  
\- Mr Daniel ! Non mais vous avez plus de 15 minutes de retard et la seule chose que vous arrivez à me sortir est un « désolé »?! Mais où vous croyez-vous pour arriver aux heures qui vous chantent ?!  
\- Oui… heu … hein… C'est qui lui ?  
\- Un nouvel élève, dit la professeur avant de lui tourner dédaigneusement le dos. Bon donc, il a 18 ans et un certain retard mais je vous pris d'être gentil avec lui.

Elle termina par un sourire aussi faut que le premier.  
Comme si elle se persuadait que tout allait bien se passer.  
Mais c'était faux.  
Rien n'allait bien se passer.  
Mathieu allait vivre un enfer.  
Un enfer qu'il ne pourrait contenir.  
Et à ce moment là il craquerait.  
Et il deviendrait un monstre.

Il deviendrait fou.

 **Bon ben... Voilà XD (j'ai tellement rien à dire... )**

 **Alors, par rapport au rythme de publication et a la taille des chapitres :**

 **Je pense faire… De trèèèèèèèèès long chapitres, mais du coup il ne seront pas la tout les deux jours^^**

 **Après, cela peut changer en fonctions des cours et des vacances :)**

 **En tout cas, pas plus de 50 000 mots par chapitre, sinon moi ça sera le stress a tout écrire, à ma beta de tout corriger et vous vous prendrez 5 ans a lire ne serais ce qu'un chapitre.**

 **Bon… Un peu long a se mettre en place, mais j'essaye d'aller vite. J'espère que cette fic vous plairas ! J'espère aussi que mon style d'écriture est sympas.**

 **Le premier chapitre arrive… Bientôt^^**

 **Bye !**

 **Ps :de nombreuses fautes se glissent sûrement dans mes petits mots, mais je suis vraiment naze en orthographe donc je vous pris de me pardonner si je vous brûles les yeux XD**

 **Lumiki.**


End file.
